spoofwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Exor Kruun
Exor Kruun was a Dark Jebi disciple of Dharth Bob. He acted under the pseudonym Tsah R'Mai as a contact for the bounties Dharth Bob had posted. He was willingly made the new vessel for Rhast's spirit upon his death, though the transfer was incomplete, leaving his personality intact with Rhast's. After being spared death at the hands of the symbiocolate-possessed Typhon by Guy-Gone Weird, and being betrayed by Dharth Bob, Exor regained complete control of his body and captured Bob, offering him to the Galactic Democracy. Biography Early Life Spiff Disciple Rhast's New Vessel Redeemed Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Swordfighting Dark Jebi Abilities Laserfoils, weapons and equipment Rhast's gun Rhast's gun was a unique modified pistol encased in a silver shell. It featured a removable scope for sniping. When Rhast's spirit was transferred to Exor Kruun, he kept his gun. Paralyzer device Rhast carried a unique remote-like device that could emit a self-sustaining field of energy that would surround and immobilize its target. It could only be deactivated from the same device. There were, however counters to the field. Rhast's first device was destroyed by Sprint Render. After his spirit was transferred to Exor by Dharth Bob, he created another one. Wrist gauntlets 2.0 After his spirit was transferred, Rhast heavily modified his sleek wrist gauntlets into bulkier and more dangerous looking ones. They were outfitted with more weaponry and gadgets for nearly any instance. Flamethrower Each of Rhast's gauntlets were capable of storing enough fuel for a short-range flamethrower that could be used. Unlike his earlier gauntlets, these were capable of extended use. Dart launcher Rhast's left gauntlet was capable of shooting a small number of incapacitating darts at a target up to 50 meters away. Fibercord Whip Rhast's right gauntlet also was capable of storing a 15 feet of projectile fibercord in a whip-like manner, for entangling targets or grabbing far away objects. Rhast's second laserfoil After his defeat on Cypress III and spirit transfer, he designed an all new laserfoil, kitbashing parts from his old laserfoil, as well as Exor Kruun's laserfoil. Outfits Updated Bounty Hunter Outfit Serving as host to Rhast's spirit, he wore body armor and a hooded cloak, opting to keep his look simple. He wore a mask over his mouth and lower jaw to conceal his indentity. Exor's Ships Blunt Dagger *''Main article: Blunt Dagger'' In his new body, Rhast continued to use his personal ship, the Blunt Dagger. Once his spirit was destroyed, his ship became Exor's. Alternate Timeline *''Main article: Alternate Timeline'' In an alternate timeline, Exor was killed by the symbiocolate-posessed Typhon. His death would lead to a series of catastrophic events. This timeline was corrected by Guy-Gone Prime, when he travelled back to warn his younger self, and subsequently prevent Typhon from killing Exor. Behind the Scenes Exor was played by Eric Kaldenbach. His character was created to replace Rhast when the change was needed at the last minute. His name is a parody of famous Star Wars EU Sith Exar Kun. Ironically, in Star Wars, it is Exar Kun who is able to preserve his spirit after death and he later inhabits a Jedi before being destroyed by Jedi Students. His first name is also a reference to the giant sword Exor from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Incidentally, his first name sounds like a programming variable that means "one or the other, not both". This is appropriate, as he struggles with being either Exor or Rhast, but can't be both. His full costume was based partly on Darth Malgus from The Old Republic MMO trailer, as well as the character Forcefield, from the fan film Dark Balance. The character's speech cadence and pattern was also modeled after Forcefield. The character's story came about while deciding between the many options to replace Rhast and keep the story mostly intact. 1. He could be recast and never reference the change. 2. He could be recast and given a simple ambiguous explanation for his change in appearance, such as "people make choices" (a joking reference to the one-line explanation for the Oracle's appearance change in Matrix Revolutions). 3. Rhast could be altered to be a shape-shifter. 4. Rhast's mind and personality could be transferred to a new body, either as something like the Dax symbiote from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, or as a spirit, like Exar Kun. Ultimately, it was decided to go with the spirit route, partly prompted by the recent Savage Opress storyline in The Clone Wars that emphasized magic and magical transformation of an evil disciple. The "people make choices" line was included as well, to reference the Oracle scene. Several appropriate Star Wars characters were discussed as possible names to spoof including Savage Opress, Asajj Ventress, Desann, Jerec, and Kyp Durron (the Jedi who was inhabited by Exar Kun), before deciding on Exar Kun. The idea of the pseudonym of Tsah R'Mai came about as a story point - with Rhast no longer in the same body, how could the heroes know where to go to find him. The idea was suggested that he could pose as a contact for the bounty (or perhaps that Exor Kruun was always the contact, before the transfer). The name was chosen as it was "I Am Rhast" backwards to parody the hidden message in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets that Tom Marvolo Riddle was an anagram for "I Am Lord Voldemort". Exor was later added to Shadows of the Democracy as Dharth Bob's intermediary. Appearances *Shadows of the Democracy (first appearance) *Return of the Smuggler *Dark Equilibrium *Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Dark Jebi Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Spiff acolytes